I Give You My Heartless
by Shinigami's Death Angel
Summary: Just a little late Zemyx fluff for V-Day. Zexion needs to figure out what to get Demyx for that special day!


_A/N: Wow. So…this is the first story I've posted in…a very long time *sheepish grin*. Obviously I've broadened my horizons and have gotten addicted to quite a few new pairings, but I definitely have more GW fics I need to write. Anyways, hope you all like this little fic I've written to start off what will hopefully be my next bout of inspiration. Fingers crossed!_

* * *

**I Give You My Heart(less)**

The wind was blowing gently through the grove of trees, for once warming the skin it touched rather than freezing it. It was an oddly warm day in February as two cloaked figures walked side by side down an empty stone walkway in Twilight Town. One figure had a steady, calculated pace, while the other taller one seemed to be bouncing with every step taken. A soft creaking sound caused the taller figure's head to snap up before a childish laugh of glee could be heard in the afternoon air.

"Zexy, there's a tire swing!" The taller one exclaimed, throwing its dark hood off to reveal dirty blond locks styled up in the most peculiar fashion.

"I am well aware of that." A quiet, awfully dry voice responded from under the hood of the other figure. Where that voice would have caused a lesser person to back away in fear, it merely made the shorter figure's companion smile wider.

"So come on!" A gloved hand grasped another and started tugging.

"Number IX, we should be getting back to the castle." The smaller figure admonished as his own hood slipped off, revealing slate blue bangs that covered half of a face's delicate features.

"They won't miss us if we take ten extra minutes." The blond had not lost his wide grin nor the excitement in his voice. "Please Zexy? I did a really good job today helping you get rid of the heartless." He pouted when his companion showed signs of refusing.

Dark eyes closed as a soft sigh escaped wind pinkened lips. "Ten minutes." The words came out slowly, almost reluctantly.

"Yay!" The taller one launched himself onto the smaller with a squeal. "You're the best Zexy!"

That is how Number VI of Organization XIII found himself pushing his childlike subordinate on a tire swing hanging from a bare tree branch. What the hell had his inexistent life come to?

A thick leather bound book held securely in his left hand was the only source of sanity in the cool winter air as Zexion grudgingly pushed Demyx on the accursed tire swing. All was silent except for the creaking of the swing's chain for a good long while, mostly due to the fact that Demyx had his aqua eyes trained on the sky above him, for once lost in thought rather than his over bubbly personality.

"Hey Zexion," Demyx asked in a normal tone of voice, causing Zexion to look up from his lexicon. "Did you know that Valentine's Day is tomorrow?"

Zexion felt a huge sigh threaten to escape his mouth as he snapped his weapon/reading material shut and stowed it away. "Number IX,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We don't have hearts, yadda yadda. I was just pointing it out." The slight slump to the blonde's shoulders made Zexion finally release the sigh he'd been holding as he stopped the swing and swung it around so that he and Demyx were nose to nose.

"Demyx," Zexion started.

"Yes Zexy?" Aqua eyes were twice their normal size as their owner smiled innocently, causing the normally stoic schemer to give a quiet laugh.

"You know that either way you're my valentine, right?" Zexion figured they were alone without any of the other members to interrupt, and it _was_ almost Valentine's Day. He could swallow his pride for a few moments to make his boyfriend happy.

"I know." Demyx gave a genuine smile before reaching up and kissing his undeniably lovable boyfriend.

* * *

"Vexen," Zexion strode into the dimly lit dungeon lab without even bothering to knock.

"What is it Number VI?" Vexen didn't even look up from the thick books he was currently pouring over.

"I need your help." Zexion said plainly, standing on one side of Vexen's weighted down desk and placing a hand over the text currently keeping the older man's attention. Emerald green eyes looked up with something of a mocking glint to them.

"Oh really? What could you possibly need that would cause you to come ask me for help?" Vexen leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his thin lips.

"Obviously something important." Zexion retorted, eyes narrowing at the smug look still on Vexen's face.

"And if I care to refuse?" The question simply caused the younger man to break out in a slightly evil smile.

"I don't think you really can. After all, you owe me one, _Even_." Zexion couldn't help but grin at the reaction the name got out of his old mentor.

"Well if you're going to play that game, _Ienzo_, I'm listening." Vexen leaned forward again, all traces of poking fun gone.

* * *

"Hey Vexen," Demyx called cheerfully as he passed the cold Nobody in one of the many corridors the castle held. Vexen didn't even glance at him as he continued to storm towards the dungeon, muttering incoherent threats under his breath as he tugged restlessly at his torn up Organization cloak. "Er, okay then. Nice talking to you too!" Really, all the Nobodies in this place were just too moody sometimes. Demyx turned and was ready to keep walking when he bumped into someone. Or, rather, his chest bumped into a rather short someone.

"Really Demyx, you could watch where you're going every now and then." Zexion said as he stepped back to look up at the other.

"Heh, sorry Zexy." Demyx grinned apologetically as he rubbed at his neck. "Where were you goin' anyways?"

"To find you actually," Zexion replied as he fidgeted with the chains on his cloak. "I wanted to give you your Valentine's Day present." He explained.

"Really?!" Demyx's eyes positively lit up with excitement as he started hopping up and down in place. "What is it?!"

Zexion watched his boyfriend jumping up and down with a fond sort of smile for a moment before opening a small portal and reaching in for something. "Well, since Nobodies don't have hearts I can't very well give you mine. So, I decided to get you the next best thing." Zexion finally retracted his arm, wrapped securely around a sleepy looking little shadow heartless. "Vexen and I finally tracked him down in Traverse Town, even though we were afraid one of us might have destroyed him already." Zexion's voice was quieter than usual as the heartless seemed to snuggle into his hold. "We've found that he's awfully tame and companionable, and Xemnas didn't seem to mind too much. You'll just have to keep him away from Roxas or Axel I suppose. But, anyways, this is Ienzo's heartless." And with that, a slightly abashed looking Zexion carefully deposited his charge into his boyfriend's waiting arms.

"Zexy, I really don't know what to say." Demyx's voice was soft as he cuddled the heartless closer. "You went to all that trouble to get him for me?" He looked up in astonishment.

"Well, since I couldn't give you my heart I thought might as well give you my heartless. Very stupid analogy now that I think about it but-" Zexion's little self degrading talk was cut short by a pair of warm lips covering his.

"I love him, almost as much as I love you." Demyx assured him before stealing another kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day Dem," Zexion hugged his boyfriend and his new pet.

"Happy Valentine's Day Zex, and Zeo."

"Zeo?"

* * *

_A/N: Heh, so it's a bit rough. I'm still getting back in the swing of it. Anyways, hope you liked some part of it. I know it's late and a bit rushed, but I couldn't in good conscience let the holiday slip by without typing this story up. Next one'll be better!_


End file.
